A soma de todos os medos
Este artigo é protegido pela nata TibiaBR Definição Este artigo tem o intuito de colocar tudo sobre o TibiaBR, desde usuarios até topics epics. Ele será como uma enciclopedia colossal do OFF, contendo tudo. Este artigo pode ser continuado, descontinuado, mas não pode ser apagado. Usuarios Anonimo Bonitao,negreiros, Kz Nik, Lief de Del, Edu druid, Boombman, Wellcot, [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=14147 Igns], Mega Hero Knight, Mouserafa, gabriellhm, ligier, Wosoke, Gui Andreazi,Kina Bloker, TeddyDog, Freegells, vcaetano, RenanCn, arthurfreiitass, FePiS, Lusu, Ozco, Danboy, Kamino, knightadoidado, icarouou, [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=190793 CJean], Warluthy, Mestre Risadinha, Mtheusz, Chazzorik, Elminster, sarigabbmp, VitinBR, Thal Klan, C4iipora, doidobr, Blaws Darion, Ciríaco, [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=130618 Edu Apokalipse], Cestos, deede, Donfikeegd,Luiz of Doom, [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=256765 Cavaleiro Calmo], mula sem kbça, Zafalkar, Rubenito, KyFromHell, Bob Joe, Juninho02, Belefreak, Dark Ed, Speender, moskitinho, El Bozonildo Palhaçón, Matt28, Hasz, Julon, Bolacha Enlatada, Tradhead, Panike, DougColombia, SirGovinox, Vasqueiroo, Zuranno, Leho, Therielf, Cadyox, Leonwi, Phiikz,guiicaro, Fue, marcos865, Salt Union, Fernando SBR, Santiaghost, mineiro18, Pedro Sesti, PI radiano, T.M, Vampire Hells, elielsantos, Leirbag, El Tristeza tropeirón, Billie_Joe, Arkantos'Knight, Rhyko, rgt, helioaugu, Coyote Stark, ExoriCamp, icaro de jesus, Tylly, MV Backer, yurimen, Nilson666, akl, Jhonvega,Danilo dante, LoGaNxXx, Syller, Soft Oak, yamir mithuv, Striker skazy, Wotten, Orc primitivo~, CrayseEK, Hunterszinha, Watson, LeoD13, Shaaz, Augustr00,Major Vanguard, Angus Rookgaard, Tunkzes, Ashirogi Muto, Dhevon, Elus, Cana Brava, RenanKnight, zerovinteum, Ett guan, Felipzor, Serafan, Romulouchiha,Duglers, flavio 14, Dark Nyght, jack charlie, knight of libra, alphard, [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=4114 GrYllO], Sulkal, Roccoxd, Godofredo, Everton TeDD, Pumpking, William Foster, StormBowerd,BebadoxD, Felipedge, [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=46390 Esponjudo], Raylik, Aod 2, Paladino Del Caos, Adr~, banzo leos, _Sean_, Gustistop, Doidera Rock, RickCabral, brunomelo14, Archer,DanielTheBest666, maaik, Nepech, Lord Sauron, Apoliom Mort, DeadFrog, Confirme a Senha, Troyler, Masotti, raafat4, Dome Fu, Invalid Angel, Pikaheaven,Daniel Pereira, Lord Ruka, Lino II, Smoqq, Doug020, Marfera, Julia-rapaz, flamer, Nop Nek, Rafhrit, Attani, caikeke, Edild Deld, Flea, Fire Kliller, Diluo Faker,Ruush, Orofino, Sadeckss, Thales Lira, Chuta o Baldii, Sleazy, Theozin, Santos Pontes, Tronos uchiha, fckfrmtbr, sakos, Birger Brosa, Stamp, [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=280608 MatheusChato],Soul Marcus, ThorTrevas, Ak47ungaged, Titus, Highlander8, Sooaahh, Happy~, pedronovaes, Rambo IV, Caio Crazy, Mahtynho, Erun Atardius, Axe Hell,Nordyco, fontesxD, Kane The Ripper, SemperMaster, Xupimpa, Krolzaum, Anakin Kenobi, Andiro, Mestre Shake, manoel778, JunioR BuenO, Morgoth Bauglir,ZmasterZ, Professor Girafales, Principe, Foxis Tagon, erikire, Trizotto, kakiro, Bruhmaxs, Farok, Willguevara, GuGa™, DoomLink, Halgam, brunoo sv, Elton Ayon, Boa Prassa, Cod7WL, Hazen, Ufa Luffa, Andrew_, Labubuzi, Zizagiji, NhocCuteGirlz, Heine, Pleonasmo, Coronel Parrudorviszk, Thouru, Merlin, Thiaphi,Deco~, George'zz, Cyclopes, Zaraki Deroskinis, Dorack, Wagaj, Link171, Guaxinim Bigodudo, darcknexx, iorek, FTdoForum, Leo Pires, Angel of Darkness,Gabarros, Phineas Gage, Fudenciors, Kauanzin Free Step, filippi123, Maxielogan, Druv, JohnnyZephyr, Mago Vesgo, Geovane852, Rafinha79, Xulupe,Cronos'Angel, _godoy_, ouNiez, Iriandor, batataquente, GuustavoL, Asdrubou SK, Furof, Crowley~, Imperador Lambert, Aristocrat, Dahira Dracul, Supimpa Murb,Kahohhe, Onurb12345, Detonadorado, jonas avenger, Caio Assassin, WiFail, Neto Maskara, Fefezita, Slayer Cursed, Druid Doll, LordVoldemort, flanelinha,Lipetroyano, mathok, [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=74081 Biosavage], Mythologic Declive, Dragons Fenix Zi, Powerfull Thor, Robin Age, [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=48441 Sero], Ouw Varada, Banguelo, VictorReis, Yhang lee, thefar,Sorvetero de Antica, Spock Harpt, Ninja Dragon Moderadores [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=25317 Elfo], [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=126 Mendanha], [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=18573 Dark Matter ||], [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=50383 Pap's], [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=256765 Cavaleiro Calmo], [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=182589 Geek The Knight], [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=130618 Edu Apokalipse],[http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=190793 CJean], [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=3738 Valeria Freitas], [http://forums.tibiabr.com/member.php?u=48441 Sero] Lista de topics epicos do OFF Lista de tópicos épicos do Off-Topic '- Fotos Real Life ' '- Tempos nebulosos a vista ' - Tibia Br - A nata da sociedade - Um rápida estudo organicista do off - Religião - Julho 2011 –''' 'Malhação: Resultado? ' - GALERIA OffTopic [+desenho] - Todas as meninas... '- BBOff ' - Vegans: Melhores do que os outros humanos? - Você ficaria com uma menina "ex-gay"? - Pokemons - Jogo da Eliminação - Pergunte tudo Sobre Amor Para Mim - Tremlins [+cuidado] - Cuidado com quem você mexe '- Os Mais de 2009! ' - Nesse tópico vc é um pokemon[+Pokemon Day] - http://chatroulette.com/ '- Chat EEEEEEEEEEEE ' '- Chat - Esportes '– Só passei para deixar isto aqui... [Sobre Havengar] - Regras do Forum para retardados [+fordummies] '''- Dias tristes para o Off. - Manual: Sendo uma celebridade no TibiaBR [+Ilustrado] - Você gosta de animais? QUE PENA. '- Metatópico [O off sobre o off v2.0]' '' - Eles perguntam, elas respondem! - DEZ MILHÕES DE POSTS! - Otimizando sua build, pegando skill e upando stat. '- Me perguntem qualquer coisa ' '- Concurso Melhor Avatar - Final! ' - Igreja Ateísta de Locke chama novos fiéis! - Magic. Novo lançamento: Off-Topic. - Avaliamos Usuários [81 avaliados] - Algumas histórias do Off '''– Megatópico: Como ser um offista profissional ' - Merda no corte de cabelo - Tipos de Usuários '- Os tipos de Wannabe... ' - CEMITÈRIO DO OFF[nos sentimos falta de vcs] - Cápsula do Tempo OFF-Topic (2009-2014) - Guias de como pegar mulher do Nerd Pegador '- Off Notícias - Edição de férias – NESSE TÓPICO VOCÊ É UM MESTRE POKEMON ' - Sobre Masturbação - Mostre Todo o Seu Computador! =D '- Ajudem - Arame + Obcenidades + Problema ' - Manual:Identificando um Wannabe [+Utilidade pública+Tédio] - Lalala - As Sete Maravilhas do OFF Topic - Por que a galinha atravessou a estrada? '- O Legado de Carl ' - The Crazy Zone '- Polêmica no Animefriends! Meninas quase nuas no evento! ' - Tony Supimpa, o usuário mais sagaz do fórum versão 2.0 '- topic oficial de religiao e bem e mal. ' - Projeto CIDADE OFF-Topic 2 '- Augustus Sigma = Vofusik (pelo menos, o atual) ' '- Cavaleiros de Ouro ' '- Alerta para a masturbaçao ' '- As Artimanhas do Diabo... ' - Nunca chame alguem de Noob ( O Por quê ) '- *Aborrecencia* Topics da Seção Taverna *Olha o fight (briga de politicos...) *Pérolas Vestibulares - Enem - etc *Japanese Man *Danças do michael jackson e Clipes *Vc/Você sabe que está vivendo no século 21 quando... / ESTAMOS ENLOUQUECENDO SEM PERCEBER *Menino q soltou Hadowken = (Link de outro fórum porque deletaram o que estava aqui) *Urso Mata 3 Em lan house (um urso de pelúcia jogando counter strike) *Italiano nos EUA - The Italian man who went to Malta *Ilusoes de Optica (ilusao) *Dicas para uma boa redação *Henry 1 *Henry 2 *Zuando no sexo virtual *Mapa do ponto G feminino (Video ok) *Perereca arreganhada no pau. (Perereca encima de um pedaço de madeira) *Carla Perez (cameras escondidas) Pegadinhas de japoneses e Ivo Holanda. (nao lembro se era assim que se digitava.) *Placas do Rio de Janeiro Traduzidas em ingles (tipo, aligator to water e assim vai) *Veja o que foi dito no final do jornal nacional ("boa noite") *Gato resolvendo problema da impressora. *Testes com bombas nucleares (Varios videos) *Cabelo enroladinhooo *Como seria a caixa do Ipod se a microsoft tivesse feito-a (Exelente, mas nao repita) *Le parkour *Técnicas para cagar, cag'n'run e outras. *Lenhador na rave *Deckard Cain passando trote. *Drift na Europa e na África(Conhecido também, erroneamente, por Cavalo de Pau na África e na Europa) *Pastor / Ministro cantando SOAD / System of a Down *Tão novinha e sem roupa (Lavadeira / Máquina de lavar roupa, piada sem graça) *Pintocóptero *A melhor do joãozinho até hoje *Entrevistador ri de Entrevistado *Did you ever see Llama? *Cuidado ! É uma armadinha de satanás *Rick Rolled / Barack Obama Roll / Rick roll no estádio / Rick roll mr ou mister T *Jizz in my pants *Aprendendo a beijar / Beijo de lésbicas *Ganhar na mega sena é para fracos / Lucky People / Luckiest guys ever ! *Chuck Norris facts (Site Oficial) *300 no Counter Strike *Silvio santos facts (link pro site do Charges) *Akinator - O Genio. *Gozei no meu Dreamcast *Cavalo comendo moça *Tapa na Pantera *Pegadinhas japonesas / Japanese games *281 Curiosidades (global, abrange várias coisas). *Jessica do bom dia & cia (ui) *24 Coisas que você tem que saber *15 ideias para um mundo mais supimpa. *Um grupo de adolescentes com garra (Power rangers, ontem e hoje) *Entenda a complexidade de uma mulher *Pérolas Impublicaveis da propaganda / Desencannes *Tenso *www.lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala.com *http://www.instantrimshot.com/ *www.pudim.com.br *Salvando a terra. *Mãe gasta R$ 32 mil em cirurgias para ficar igual a filha. *Para Rir (algumas imagens). *Religião é uma merda *Estagiário - Justa causa *Mendigo louco comendo rato *Aluno nota 10 (imagens de provas fail, etc) *Lula vira personagem do south park *Piranha tomando banho (e brincadeiras do estilo) *Idolos/Astros - Coletania de melhores e piores *Silvio Santos - Ma oe hitmondefesta *55 Motivos para se ter orgulho de ser homem *Amizade Feminina X Amizade Masculina (tenso) *You have my word, my bow and my axe (4chan) *You have my word, my bow, my axe and my sword (versão Offtopic'ana) *Homenagem de Maurício de Souza ao rei do Pop *Como o Michael Jackson morreu (piadinhas com death note) *Alice no país das maravilhas - O Filme (Notícia) *Perguntas idiotas, respostas cretinas *Um grupo de adolescentes com garra (power rangers) *O cão mais feio do mundo *25 coisas pra se fazer num hospital *Ladrão apanha da vítima *Pen Spinning *Confusão Pokémon (golbat) *Motorista perde controle do carro e cai em piscina na Austrália *Espiritos - Michael Jackson - Video de espirito em neverland com a imagem do Michael Jackson na forma de carne *Michael Jackson morreu mesmo? (chega de topicos assim hehe) *Sugiro mudanças no mapa brasileiro +Picantins *Nova forma de vida nos Esgotos *Gato é atendido em hospital público *Cara de um, focinho de outro (totallylookslike.com) *Lula tropeça na saída do Palácio do Eliseu *Os Tipos de mulheres da informática *Como enganar um otário - Brincadeirinha com uma imagem 'simulando' video do youtube. *Eternal moonwalk *Blog Igreja Internacional (Blog feito por ateístas zombando da fé alheia.) *Poste aqui seus FUU (Tirinhas de FFFFUUUUUUUUU) *2012 - o 'Fim' do mundo. Tópico 1 (vídeos) Tópico 2 (o que você faria em 2012) Tópico 3 (profecia Maia) Links do youtube *Pequeno Mamute *Alemãozinho viciado *Crazy Frog Bros *Crazy Frog Bros depois de 15 anos. *Counter Struck *Truco valendo o toba *Capoeira de Gaucho *Parando Busao para amarrar o tenis *ZIDANE *Matrix Ping Pong *Nintendo Sixty-FOOOOOOOOOOUR *Josef Climber - os melhores do mundo *sequestrador gramatico - os melhores do mundo *Cacete de agulha *Havaianas de Pau *All your base are belong to us - Lendário *Blastoise *Tatui Gigante *Fps Doug do Boom! Headshot *Tunak Tunak *Smosh - Battleship *Scary Sheep / Ovelha assustadora *Smosh - Mortal Combat *Smosh - Pokemon *Smosh - Boxman *Smosh - The Best Car *Vassoura de aço *Star wars redublado (cade meu head phone) *Senhor dos aneis redublado (O lord das bixas) *Arveres somos Nozes *Sanduiche-iche *Pai q assusta filho com jogo de susto *Velho comeu e nao pagou *Jumento queria comer o velho q tava cagando no mato *Lances engraçados de futebol *Owned collection *Owned² collection *Silvio Santos e o Bambu *Bebado dando entrevista (não é o Jeremias) *Jeremias muito louco (todas as versões) 1, 2 e 3 = OLD *Sônia tentando falar Youtube *Simpsons 300 *RICK ROLL / RICK ROLL'D *Camera escondida / pegadinha que termina em morte. *Os Coats *Lances de Ronaldinho Gaúcho *Ultimate Naruto Fanflash 1 *Ultimate Naruto Fanflash 2 *Ultimate Naruto Fanflash 3 *Ultimate Naruto Fanflash 4 *Ultimate Naruto Fanflash 5 *Ultimate Naruto Fanflash 6 *Tubarão vs Garota *Achmed o terrorista morto / The dead terrorist *Walter *Jo Ken Po assassino *'Interpretando um jogo' *Ninja brincando com moedas *Boi 'na seca' *Os Improváveis *Microfone Fail / Modo correto de usar o microfone *Má da carrinho não má (tudo relacionado a esse video... CHEGA) *Moving out of the way fail / reportar que é ownado no snowboard por um cara que atropela ele, fica a dica. *Best Man Fail / O cara dos anéis derruba a noiva e o padre na pscina atrás. *Skateboarding Fail / O cara bate... uma parte sensível do homem num ferro bem tenso. *Experiência científica: Pum pega fogo? *Cade xoxó? Cade xoxo? *Cia Barbixas de Humor *Adilsin Gente Fina *Rap do star Wars 1 / Gangsta Rap *Rap do star wars 2 / Gangsta Rap *Matrix rodando em windows. *Gil Brother *Fight scene from Riki-Oh - Oscar (most ridiculous fight ever) *A morte dos Lactobacillus / The Lactobacillus Death *Comemoração no ping pong / Comemoraçao no ping pong / Ping Pong Celebration. *Raspadinhas do Rio [Costinha] *Confissões de um emo *Realidade Virtual / Nintendo *Que espertão ein / Rachou a cara. *Jeito extremo de escovar os dentes / Extreme Tootbrushing *Jeito extremo de se fazer um sanduíche / Extreme Sandwich-making *Pegando a namorada do amigo *Pessoas com meia na cabeça sofrem preconceito *Tartaruga tenta estuprar o tenis *LOL Internet *RONALDO! *Piru Pequeno - Zico is the best *Eu tenho um pau pequeno - I'm very cool. *Qual é? *Boça - No bar assalto. *Boça - Mister Lanches *Boça no taxi. *Boça passando trote no chefe. (por favor, lembrem-se que boça é algo muito velho xD) *Hip Hop Violin. *Como preparar/Traumatizar seus filhos para um ataque de zumbis. *Maísa - Silvio Santos usa peruca. *O verdadeiro ronaldo *Toot Tone (mudar o som dos gases/puns) *Pretinho Basico - Pai e filho corinthianos conversando. *Pretinho Basico - Porque as mulheres enlouquecem os homens. *Jogo politicamente incorreto - Japanese version of vendetta *Samurai Moderno *Susan Boyle *Coitada da criança (menininha leva chute do dançarino de rua) *The Ultimate Showdown *Greatest Freak Out Ever - Viciado em wow, a mãe dele proíbe ele de jogar wow *Greatest Freakout Ever 2 *Greatest Freakout Ever 3 *O Assassino Terrivelmente Lento Com A Arma Extremamente Ineficiente *Peido na hora errada (mulher peida no carro com gente risos) *Peido da morte (dois homens fingindo de mortos pra sobreviverem, só que alguem ali peida e ele começa a rir) *Peido na hora errada (chefe peida sem perceber a surpresa) *Detentos filipinos dançam Thriller (homenagem) *Surfista de trem versus Picachu (QUALQUER VERSÃO DESSE SURFISTA NEM PODE POSTAR MAIS OK) *Ler mais ajuda *Tributo ao Michael Jackson em praça pública (momento michael jackson.) *A volta de Lidio (sem mais videos dele, por favor) *Foguete de vinagre e bicabornato *Godoi xinga goleiro do corinthians *Senhor dos Anéis redublado - GAAAANDALF *Eu quero a minha bola (gladiador - redublagem) *Dinossauro Jogador *Animação contra o animador 2 / super xiao *Esteira fail *Rocky (Remi Gaillard) *Kangaroo (Remi Gaillard) *NNF - Nois Na Fita (vídeos, eis a lista no youtube) *Tecnologia de 2019 *A lady gaga tem um penis *Windows Live Messenger 10th Anniversary Celebration Video / Video de celebração do décim aniversário do Windows Live Messenger *Trote do Antedeguemon *Mendigão Fritando no Rebolation *Soltando fogos com o fiofo D: *Teste sua atenção: Quem matou o Lord Smithe *Banda tosca de Polonêses D: *JK Wedding Dance / Melhor casamento do mundo *Dança do acasalamento do gueto *Santa Seya *Pula pula do Gugu Fail *Star Wars 4 redublado *Tonight we dine in San Diego / 300 mexicanos *Num aguentam nem 10 minutos de porrada comigo *Wrong Hole Refêrencias Taverna OFF Category:TibiaBR